Chapter 18
is the fifth part of the "Tracker Arc". Short Summary Iremi and Edermask take a break from walking. Eventually Enzu has caught up and chrashes to the ground to rest. Edermask jokes that its time to get moving again. As the day turns to night, Edermask states its time to go before it gets too late. A wagon driver passes, and they ask if he could give them a ride. Edermask tells Iremi that they are heading to Magic City causing her to be very excited. From the forest Marie watches Edermask, she's joined by two reinforcements. Long Summary A few drops of water drip out of a water pouch into Iremi’s mouth as she shakes the container. She asks Edermask if they can stop for a bit because they’ve been walking all day and she’s tired. He wipes his forehead and asks aloud, “Ah… should we rest for a little?” A mountain stands majestic in the distance, and a fence surrounds a farmhouse’s pasture to the left of the meadow road. Edermask leans on a tree and states that at their current rate of travel, they can reach their destination by nightfall. Iremi, sitting on the ground, comments that she would like to sleep on a bed. Enzu, who had lagged behind, is heading up the path towards them while huffing, “Are we finally resting?” He laughs, “That’s great.” He crashes onto the ground and drops all the stuff he was carrying, “So tired”. Edermask asks aloud “Should we get going again?” Enzu yells, a look of desperation on his face. “I’m only kidding… so don’t make that face…” Edermask and Iremi laugh, “Look at his face.” Enzu falls asleep leaning on Edermask. The sky has begun to turn pink. Edermask looks up at it. “Let’s start moving before it gets too late.” Iremi wakes up Enzu. He complains about the load being too heavy, and Iremi tells him to stop whining as she runs to catch up to Edermask. While walking, a carriage rattles past them. Iremi runs up besides the driver asking him to wait. He stops the horse and asks if Iremi needs anything. She asks him if he could give them a ride, if he was heading towards Lydia as well. He replies that he was going that way, “so I’ll give you a ride.” Iremi thanks him and grins. Edermask’s hair blows in the breeze as they travel. Iremi is fascinated by the prettiness of the sunset. She disturbs his nap and asks him where they will be sailing to from the harbor. Edermask opens one eye to look at her. “I need information on the spell… So we are going to the Magic City. It’s one of the few places where I can act without causing trouble.” Iremi’s eyes grow wide and sparkle with anticipation “Magic city?! Any magician would love to go to Magic City. Ah~ I’m so excited.” Edermask comments that it’s not such a big deal. “Don’t lie to me. You’re only saying that because you’ve seen too much in 300 years. Ah~ so excited!” From the forest, Marie looks at the wagon. A yellow-haired man looking through a telescope asks her, "Is that Edermask?" Maria spooked wonders, "When did he... These guys really are creepy." A pink-haired female wraps her arm around Marie, "Don't make such a face... It shows how much you hate us!" She smirks, "Makes me want to kill you. Edermask? Heh! He doesn't look like much traveling with those kids..?!" Quick Reference Characters *Edermask *Iremi *Enzu *Marie *Duwei *Edia Site Navigation Category:Tracker Arc Chapters Category:Chapters